


Life of the Gems

by OmoMixFics



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Other, day to day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoMixFics/pseuds/OmoMixFics
Summary: A one off detailing an average day in the life of Steven Universe, and his family (the crystal gems).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiden Warble (My best friend and Collegue)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aiden+Warble+%28My+best+friend+and+Collegue%29).



In a moment of fear, Amethyst leapt up, falling onto the bed behind her.

“STEVEN!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. The boy who was sitting right next to her had already fallen asleep. “Ugh! How could you fall asleep in the middle of a horror movie? Whatever. I’ll finish it later.” Amethyst slid off the bed, and switched the TV off.

The gem opened her door, only to find Pearl searching around. “Oh, Hey P.”

“Hello, Amethyst. Sorry, but I couldn’t help to notice that one of my swords has gone missing again.”

“Check by the water stream.”

“So you did take it.”

“No, they just wa-”

“It’s ok. I just want to keep them in order. Looks like I won’t have time to clean your room, sadly.”

“Don’t worry bout’ it P. I’ll have it clean in a few eons.” Amethyst walked over to a pile of junk, and threw herself on top of it.

“I’m sure you will. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Pearl took a step out of the door, and let it close behind her. Amethyst stared at the ceiling of her room. Unreachable, unless, “I’ll just stretch my arm. No us-” She stopped herself, and put her arm down. “No use? No point.” Amethyst closed her eyes, focusing on the darkness in the depths of her mind.

 

As she stepped out of the room, Pearl took a look at the top floor of the house. “It seemsSteven is asleep.” Pearl put the sword on the table, and walked up the stairs. as she picked up the boy on the floor, she started to hum a song to herself. she placed Steven on the bed to her side, mumbling incoherent words to herself. She pulled the covers over the boy, and walked to the television. “Of course he didn’t put the movie up.” Pearl pulled the movie out of the cassette player, and slid it into the box. “Why do humans enjoy this? It scares them and gives them nightmares. It’s-”

“Pearl? Is that you?” Steven whispered as he started to sit up. He rubbed his eye, and tried to clear his eyes.

“It’s fine, Steven. I’m about to go away.”

“Ok. I’ll be here then.” Steven slid back onto the bed, and pulled the cover over himself.

“So will I.” Pearl stood up, and jumped down onto the couch below. As she picked up her sword, Garnet walked through the door. “Oh, Garnet. I’m glad you’re here. Can you watch Steven for me?”

“Why?”

“Amethyst was watching _something_ with him. I’m scared he’ll have-”

“Nightmares? Ok. I’ll watch him.”

“Oh, thank you Garnet.” Pearl ran to the temple door, and ran into her room. She moved her way to the center tower, raising her swords up. “And you go,” Pearl paused, searching for an empty holster. “Ah-ha! There you are.”

 

Garnet sat in front of the television, the movie Pearl had just put up playing. Garnet stared with little to no emotion as the monster stalked the humans. As silently as she watched, Garnet reached for the cassette, and pulled it out. “That’s enough of that.”

“Pearl? Are you watching me sl-”

“Sorry, Steven. Pearl was worried about you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” Steven yawned “After all, I’m still half-asleep.”

“Ok, Steven. Get some rest.”

“Ok Garnet.” Steven Yawned once more, and covered himself up, quickly falling asleep.

Garnet walked down the stairs, the tape in her hand. She walked into the temple, and quickly hid herself away.

* * *

 

The night had passed, and Steven had woken up. As he sat up, wiping his groggy eyes open, his ears tuned into Pearl’s voice. “So nothing happened at all?”

“Not while I was up there. With a movie like that it’s to be expected.” Garnet started her stride, walking past Pearl.

“Where are you-” Garnet stopped on the warp-pad, and warped away with a flash of light. Pearl sighed, and plopped herself onto the couch.

“Hey Pearl.” Steven slouched off of his bed, and walked down the stairs. “What is there to eat?”

“Oh, Steven. There should be something in the fridge.” Pearl stood up, and walked to the fridge. “Odd. Amethyst must have eaten everything again. I’ll run out and get some more food later. Is that ok Steven?”

“It’s fine, Pearl. I’ll try to wake up while you do that.” Steven stood up, and went into the bathroom.

“Well, be safe while I’m gone, then.” Pearl walked out of the house, and left for the store.

Garnet slid the cassette onto the table, and sat on the couch. Her legs crossed in anticipation. She had seen many outcomes, and most of them ended with her sitting on the couch until Steven woke up.

* * *

 

Peridot ran up to Lapis. “I found it! I found it! Lapis, it’s the antenna I threw into the field!”

“You finally found it? Good. I was getting tired of setting up this coat hanger.” Lapis took the coat hanger and threw it to the side, walking in front of the TV. Lapis slapped the antenna on, and tried to hook it into the box.

“Lapis?”

“Yes?”

“We might need to get Steven’s help.”

* * *

 

“STEVEN!” Peridot ran into the temple, screaming at the top of her lungs. Garnet turned to face her, and put a finger over her mouth.

“Peridot, Steven’s asleep. Let’s g-”

“NO! I’m staying here until he wakes up. We need his help.” Peridot sat on the couch next to Garnet. Lapis sighed, and joined the two of them.

“Well, what are we going to do until Steven wakes up?” Lapis called.

“We don’t have much of a choice but to wait for Steven to wake up,” Garnet rebutted.

“How about we wake him up?” Amethyst walked out of her room, walking to the kitchen.

“No!” The three gems sitting on the couch whispered. Amethyst shrugged and walked to the couch, sitting down with them.

“Well, let’s do something with that paper.” Amethyst pointed to a pack of paper Connie had left over.

“We’ve got nothing better to do.” Peridot reached for a single sheet, and curled it into a ball. “It’s a praying mantis.” She held the ball in the air, proud of her creation.

“I can’t tell the difference.” Lapis snorted. Garnet stared, void of emotion.

“You think you can do better? Try it.” In response to Peridot’s gloating, Garnet grabbed three sheets of paper, and recreated a praying mantis quickly.

“It’s not that hard once you get an idea of it.” Garnet sat the paper mantis on the table, and leaned back on the couch.

Amethyst lost it, “You got schooled, P.”

“Fine, you think you can do better than me?” Peridot picked up another piece, and crumbled it into a ball. “This is a dragon!” Peridot sat it down next to her mantis. Garnet grabbed five pieces and quickly folded together a dragon, pulling and pushing on one end to show that it moved.

“UGH! Fine.” Peridot picked up one more piece, determined to show Garnet that she was better. She folded the paper in halves, and expanded it, grabbing more pieces as she went, and eventually “Ta-Da! It’s a clock.” Peridot held a flat circle in her hand, showing Garnet.

“How about a flower?” Garnet asked.

“A what? What’s a flower?”

Lapis butted in. “Those little things with colored leaves at the top.”

“Oh! Right, thank you Lapis.” Peridot began to fold, and took sheet after sheet, until she had a square-ish flower in her hand.

“I don’t think that’s right, Peridot.” Garnet stood up.

“What do you mean?” Peridot stated, “It’s the perfect flower, and it resembles the real thing perfectly.” Garnet chuckled, and stood up.

“Ok, you win Peridot. Now I need to go before Steven wakes up.”

“What? Why?”

“I have my reasons.” Garnet walked out of the temple, and wandered off into beach city. Lapis clapped joyfully, Peridot smiling gleefully.

“Well that settles it, I’m the best!” Peridot stood in a pose, pointing her finger in the air. “I can be a Crystal Gem now!”

“Uh, no.” Pearl walked in, carrying bags of food.

“What do you mean no?” Peridot jumped off the couch and walked towards Pearl, before Amethyst knocked her out of the way.

“Oh Pearl, let me help you with that.” Amethyst jumped at the bags, but pearl pulled them away.

“No, Amethyst. Last time you helped me you ate everything.” Pearl made her way to the fridge, and put the food inside neatly, and organized them into groups. “There. I’ll get a bit more later.”

* * *

 

Steven groaned, stretching as he woke up. “Good morning guys!” Steven jumped out of his bed, and ran down the stairs.

“Morning? We’ve been waiting all day for you to wake up!” Peridot pulled on Steven’s arm.

“Why?”

“We need your help.”

“Well let him get dressed, Peridot.” Pearl pulled the green gem off Steven. Amethyst ran up to Steven.

“Hey little man. Wanna go do something fun?”

“Later, Amethyst. I need to help Peridot and Lapis.”

“First you need to get dressed.” Pearl held Steven’s clothes up, handing them to him.

“Why did I wake up to this?”

 


End file.
